


An Angle With Rotting Skin

by Shadow_The_Eevee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Other, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, nice zombie, zombie girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_The_Eevee/pseuds/Shadow_The_Eevee
Summary: Clark, Katie, James, Alice, and Tyler were surrounded by zombies when an unknown girl saved them.





	1. Surprise Rescue

Their group was surrounded. Clark, Katie, James, Alice, and Tyler had been cornered by the zombies while returning to there safe house. The apocalypse had broken out nearly three weeks ago and the five of them had teamed up to survive against the hordes. Unfortunately, it seems their team has met its end.

"If we don't make it out of this I want you all to know your the greatest friends I could have ever dreamed of."

Katie yelled with tear-filled eyes, all hope lost from her voice. The team saw no escape so they huddled around one another in a final embrace. Just then a thud was heard and a loud gurgle noise sounded. The crew turned to see one zombie had pinned another to the floor and ripped its throat out. The zombie shot up and proceeded to pounce on another, tearing off its head. The left side of its jaw was falling off but it didn't seem to be inhibiting thing at all as it fought. It went crazy slaughtering all the zombies around, all the while wet gurgle noises fell from its mouth. After a few minutes, all the zombies were dead, only it remained standing. It turned and looked at the team, taking a small step forward.

"What the hell is wrong with that zombie!"

Tyler nearly shouted, the others shushing him. Clark took a closer look at the odd zombie and realization took him. This was a girl he had rescued about a week ago.

"Guys, I recognize that girl."

"Girl? And you do?"

"Ya, I saved her from a burning building a week ago, her name was Shadow."

"Well it looks like she didn't make it"

The team frowned as well, sad for the loss. Their thoughts were broken by a soft gurgle. They looked back and saw the zombie girl had gotten closer. James reached for his gun but Katie stopped him. The zombie, who they now knew was named Shadow, let out a yelp like sound and stumbled back. They then heard more groans in the distance, more zombies were coming.

"Guys we need to go!"

Tyler grabbed Katie's arm and ran, followed by Alice. James ran but stopped to look at Clark who hadn't moved. Clark didn't want to leave the girl, she seemed to recognize him and had saved them. The sounds grew louder and he knew there was no time, he gave the girl one last look.

"Thank you for your help."

He saw her nodded as he took off running.


	2. A Zombie Joins The Party

They ran for some time uninhibited as they dodged through back alleys. The had to go to the road where they were met with a wave of undead. One noticed them and began to advance, they couldn't shoot and risk alerting the other zombies. Then a blur of black flashed into their view, a bragged of growls and wet gurgles. The zombie was killed and they saw it was the same girl from before. She turned to the group and thrust her head in the direction they were going, her jaw swing around at the rough movement.. Clark went out on a limb and nodded his head, she grunted and looked back.

From zombie to zombie the girl ran and pounced. She dropped on all fours and crawling at frightening speeds. Climbing undead and biting their throats out, ripping off heads, ripping others in two. Shadow left a wake of gore as she went, allowing the team a clear path the run. In no time they made back to their safe house. It was secluded and alone so the zombies hadn't found it. The group was about to run in when they heard a gurgle, they turned and looked at Shadow. She looked nervous, picking at the peeling flesh from her fingers and shifting from one leg to the other. They sat for a moment till Tyler yelled.

"Are you seriously thinking about letting a zombie in the safe house! Just fucking shoot it before it kills us"

Tyler reached for his gun, but both Clark and Shadow jumped to stop him.

"She just saved us, TWICE! I say we let her in."

Katie shouted, the determination clear in her voice. They all began to argue as they discussed what to do. There bickering was interrupted by a gurgling sound causing them to pause and look at the zombie in question. In her hand was a single pink flower, it was a carnation, pristine and beautiful. She gestured towards them asking to come closer, but James's gun kept her in place. Katie knew the rotting girl meant no harm to she walked closer, despite her team's warnings.

Once she was in arm's length she stopped, smiling at Shadow. Shadow returned her smile the best she could with her partly falling off jaw. Slowly Shadow lifted her hand to Katie's head as the others screamed to her, James wanted to shoot but it was too risky with Katie there. With the gentleness of a kitten, Shadow pushed her hair and placed the flower behind her ear. The team was stunned and didn't know what to say, but Katie had made up her mind.

"We're letting her in."

The team was now rushing around taking care of wounds and reorganizing supplies, all but Clark and Katie. Katie had been wounded from a zombie grabbing her side so she wasn't rushing around with the others. Instead, she was sitting in the corner playing with their new companion, rolling a ball between them. Clark was standing watch over the two since the other three still didn't trust the creature. Thought they were giving passing smiles as they watched the two play.


	3. Hunger

It was four days later when they hit a problem that could jeopardize Shadows life. James was in an armchair reading, Tyler was making the expedition and ration plan for the week, Alice was napping on the couch, and Katie and Clark were talking while Shadow sat at Katie's feet listening. The day had been fairly normal and everyone had accepted Shadow as a part of the team. Suddenly Shadow jumped at Clark with a strained growl. The boy screamed and Katie stumbled back, shaking the world base to life. Shadow jumped off Clark just as quick as she had on, crawling to her corner and curling around herself.

"What the fuck just happened!"

Tyler ran in yelling, seeing the scene before him, glaring at Shadow when he saw her. Katie went to Shadow after checking on Clark. Shadow shot her head up to see Katie getting closer. Throwing her hands up and shaking her head rapidly before clutching her stomach in pain. That's when it dawned on Clark what was wrong, he stood up and stopped Tyler as he tried to aim his gun.

"Guys, how long has it been since she ate?"

That look of realization hit the rest of the team.

"So what do we do? It's obvious she doesn't want to eat living people, or at least not use, do you think she would eat an already dead person?"

James theorized as he adjusted his glasses. Katie wanted to comfort her new friend but knew it was not safe. As the group tried to figure out a solution they heard the door of the base shut. They look to see Alice carrying the lower half of a person, instantly Shadow snapped her head to the smell of blood.

"I found this thing untouched by zombies so hopefully she can eat this."

Alice walked closer to Shadow and dropped the partial corpse on the floor before backing up. Shadows eyes were trained on the hunk of flesh and strained as she looked between Katie, Clark, and the body. She tried to hold off but primal instincts overtook her and she dove at the legs. She grabbed one leg and sunk her teeth into the flesh, letting out a garbled noise of relief. Greedily she tore the piece of meat off and brought her hands to her mouth to hold her jaw. With her jaw in hand, she began to sloppily eat the meat, squelching and crunking was heard, accompanied by many gurgles from the zombie.

After seven minutes the body was nothing more than blood and bones with bits of flesh left. Shadow had a femur in her mouth and was gnawing it in contempt. The team was in awestruck horror at what they had just witnessed, unsure of how to react. Clark took a few nervous steps forward and placed a hand on Shadows shoulder. With the bone still tight in her falling jaw she looked up at the human, smiling the best she could.

"Well, I'm glad that helped you."

Alice walked toward the undead girl and crouched in front of her, giving her a pat on the head. Shadow gurgled in happiness and leaned into her hand, Alice giggled.

"God, you are too cute."

The others were still shocked but recovered and returned to what they were doing. Shadow helped Alice clean the mess, but she did keep the femur in her mouth.


	4. Up In Flames

Two months had passed and Shadow had bonded with everyone in the base. She has saved them quite a few time now. She had a pillow bed in the corner she had taken the first day she arrived. The femur from before had been disinfected and cleaned and was now Shadows toy. The base took turns hanging with her and they all fell in love with the rotting girl.

Right now the team was gathered around a table, a large map layout on it. The zombies had grown to close to there base and they needed to leave. They knew an area that was safe but they needed a building and way to get there. They had been debating for days but with no knowledge of the area, they didn't know what to do.

"Ok, this is hopeless! We have no idea what to do!"

Tyler shouted in anger, the rest of the team was about to agree. Clark had his head in his hands as he strained to think of what to do. Just as they were about to completely give up they heard the tell-tale gargle noise of there friend.

"What's up Shadow? Is something wrong?"

James asked as Shadow approached the table. She looked at the map for a few moments, staring without a noise. Thick drool fell from her lips, slowly she raised a hand to the falling strands. She coated the finger and held it to the map, slowly beginning to trace a line with the saliva. When she finished there was a line leading from there base to a spot in the area they had chosen. They looked to the girl in slight questioning, after living with her for so long stuff like this didn't gross them out anymore.

"Is that a safe path to a safe location?"

Clark asks, Shadow looked to him and nodded her loose jaw bouncing a bit. There were smiles and relief throughout the team as they celebrated. Hugs were given to Shadow, and a severed finger to munch on was given as thanks.

In two days the team was packed up and the path smoothed out. Shadow carried nothing as she needed to remain fast. As the team went over the plan one final time a crash was heard. They all looked to see the wall had been busted and zombies were pouring in. from all sides but one, zombies were advancing, more than ever. The team was panicking, Shadow couldn't take on this many and they didn't have the ammo to get out of this.

"We need to run!"

"We won't make it, there's too many!"

Clark screamed to Tyler, panic in his voice. That's when a bottle was shoved in his hand. He turned to see a molivo was in his hands, looking up to who gave it to him. Shadow was staring at him, steel set in what remains of her eyes. She pointed to the bottle then the floor, then to the group and the door. Clark knew what she was trying to do, tears sprung to his eyes.

"No! We won't leave you!"

Shadow screeched a wet gurgle and pointed to the door. They tried to argue but Shadow knew there was no time. She ran at him and bit the air near him, pushing and growling, then ran back to where she was standing before. They knew there was no choice, and all of them felt tears flow from their eyes. James picked Katie up as she had collapsed into tears and ran out with Tyler and Alice on his tail. Tears now falling in droves, Clark lit the cocktail as Shadow began fighting the first few zombies.

"Thank you, Shadow! For everything! We love you!"

Whether it was the adrenalin, pain, or desperation Clark swore he hear her say 'love you'. With a new wave of tears, he threw the bottle to the floor and ran to the exit. The group ran, Katie had a cloth in her mouth to muffle her sobs, everyone crying as they ran for their lives.


	5. Home

It took a week for the team to make it to the location, it was a medium-sized home in great condition. It was a two-story with a hatch that leads to a basement, with only some chipping paint to show its age. Exhausted and emotional broken the team entered the house with caution, they had not seen a zombie in quite some time.

Inside the team set to work organizing supplies and exploring the house. Katie looked upstairs with Clark, neither able to be alone right now. They were the closest to Shadow and her death had hit them the worst. Opening a room with a purple door Katie entered what looked like a nerdy teens room. She looked around and examined some of the stuff on the shelf, freezing when she saw it. She grabbed the paper and ran to Clark, tears rushed to her eyes once more.

"Clark! Clark! I found something!"

Clark ran to her and looked at the paper she held, his hand flying to his mouth. The two ran downstairs and gather the team, everyone broke down at the news. The paper she found was a picture of a young girl, she had black hair midway down her neck, shining black eyes, and a bright smile. It was Shadow, it was Shadow when she was human.

"T-this is Shadows house..."

Katie Studdard through tears.

"She knew this place was safe because this was her home."

James had removed his glasses and tried to calm his breath.

"Fuck.."

Tyler replied, airy and distant. Katie collapsed to the floor, unable to handle herself anymore. Something white was clutched in her hands, it was Shadows bone. When they were packing Shadow was afraid of losing it so Katie packed it in her stuff, she must have grabbed it when no one was looking. Clark fell to her side and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, allowing his body to shake with violent sobs. Alice clutched the picture as tears fell silently from her eyes, Tyler had collapsed to his hands and knees trying to comprehend what was happening. James had busied himself with stocking food as he tried to keep calm.


	6. Welcome Back

Three days passed and the team was still shaken from the loss of Shadow and the discovery of the house. Katie spent most of her time curled in a corner with Shadows bone held tightly in her hands, the ball they played with at her feet. Tyler went out on expeditions to survey the land, there were practically no zombies. James wrote notes and organized, Alice cleaned, and Clark made their plans for the week, comforting Katie every now and then. They had found all the photos of Shadow and what looked like her prized possessions. They placed them on a table and made a memorial shrine for their fallen friend.

It was afternoon now and the team gathered in front of Shadows memorial where they take some time to let out their emotions for the loss. None of them noticed when the front door opened. Katie was rocking in her corner when she heard it, they all heard it. It was a noise they had heard every morning, every time they came home. A noise they had come to love as it meant only joy. For the first time in days, Katie stood up from her corner, grasping the femur closer to her chest.

There in the door stood a disheveled, damaged, burnt zombie, one eye remind but it was an eye they could never forget. She smiled with her falling jaw and let out a gurgled noise of joy. Katie dropped the bone and ran, tears filled her eyes, but not form pain.

"Shadow!"

The broken zombie opened her arms and weekly embraced the sobbing girl. Soon the whole team had surrounded Shadow, tears and joyful words filled the air. They stayed embraced for who knows how long till they finally let go. It was then they realized just how hurt she was, that caused fear to spike in them. Shadow's entire left side was severely burned, it was cracking and peeling. She was missing chunks of hair and scalp, with a few teeth too. Large gashes across her neck and chest, along with some toes missing. Worst of all was her left eye, it had been gouged out. Long claw marks wore groves into the dead mutilated skin. The eye was still there, turned into a mush among the pile of gore.

Alice and Katie worked to tend to Shadow wounds, even if it wasn't actually helping it made them feel reassured. After her wounds were dressed, and an eyes patch now over her left eye, it was a soft black fabric with a patch that said 'hero' stitched onto it. It was simple and quickly made but it looked cute. Katie stuck to Shadow and Clark stayed close as well, Shadow was happy to have her bone back and was more than happy to curl up in Katie's lap.


	7. Family

Later the second day Shadow had spent a little time outside, everyone hard at work preparing the house. They all expressed their emotions when they found out this was her old home. Shadow looked shameful but the others reassured her she was ok. Shadow showed them around the house and they all awed when she found a bunny on her old bed and cuddled it close.

Katie had just finished setting up the pillows for Shadows corner, Shadow said she had always liked that corner when she was alive. The team was now all gathered in the living room, talking about their day as they ate. Shadow had gone out to get food for herself since she lived here she knew where to go. Shadow returned with an arm and part of a torso, she sat on the porch and ate. Even though they wanted her inside Shadow refused to ruin her home with the blood. Soon the door opened and Shadow entered with her hands cupped around something.

"Hey Shadow, what's you got there?"

Alice asked curiously, Shadow just smiled and walked over to Katie. Slowly she pushed her hair and brought her other hand to her ear. When she stepped back Katie felt what was there. It was a carnation, the same kind as the one she gave her the first day they met her. Katie felt tears in her eyes as she looked at her undead friend.

"YoU FamiLy."

Everyone froze, a raspy, strained, gargling voice came from the rotting girl.

"You, you just talked."

Clark said in disbelief, Shadow smiled as she looked to the floor in what looked like embarrassment.

"LovE fAmIly"

Katie jumped from her seat and wrapped her arms around Shadow neck.

"We love you too Shadow, I'm so happy you learned to speak a bit!"

Katie felt Shadow chuckle, but a wet gargle was all that came out.

"wOrd HuRt"

Katie pulled back and looked into Shadows remaining eye.

"Well then don't talk! We appreciate you doing it to tell us that, but we've come to understand your gurgles and gestures. You are fine just as you are, a cute and sweet girl who loves flowers."

Shadow gave a lopsided smile her hanging jaw swaying a bit. The rest of the team stood and joined in the praises. If Shadow still had proper nerves she would be blushing. The next day Tyler ran in exclaiming that there was a group of zombies approaching. With Alice armed and Shadow close behind, they wiped them out. Shadow then revealed how she kept them away, by leaving a thick line of saliva over the dead body. It seemed like a form of territorial making, but it didn't matter as long as it kept them away.

With Shadow alive and back with the team the future seemed bright. Their angel that saved them when all was lost and continues to protect them was home. This apocalypse was hell, but now it feels ok, they're going to be ok. And it's all thanks to there new undead friend.


End file.
